A Chatroom did all this?
by BaileeXOXO
Summary: A chatroom is what it all. It got Percy and Annabeth on a vacation, Mr. D in trouble, and now long awaited revenge on Aphrodite. But will Percy and Annie actually GET their vaycay? Hilarity ensues.
1. We get a chatroom and Annabeth is mad

**Hey it's me and I am bored and currently obsessing over Percy Jackson so I decided to make a PERCY JACKSON CHAT ROOM! *cue applause*It will not be chat room all the way because that would be boring! *cue agreement* Lmao. After TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Victorious theme song.**

_**Main People**_

_UrNaturalSaver is Percy_

_I3SeaGreenEyes is Annabeth_

_ITalk2DeadPeople is Nico_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning is Thalia_

Chapter 1 Percy POV

It was dinner time and I was sitting at my table. While I was eating Mr. D decided to make an announcement. "Hey demigods! When you get back to your cabins you will find a computer for every person that lives in there. It is programmed for one site and that is the camp chat room. You may go on there in your free time which is the free 30 minutes after lunch, 30 minutes after breakfast, and the time from 10 minutes before dinner and after until lights out. Also the gods have accounts to so you never know when one will pop up. Now finish and scatter!" He finishes with a yell. We all finish our dinner quickly and ran back to our cabins. I found the computer as said and started to set up an account. Hmmm name, how about…. UrNaturalSaver! That's it! Now to chat.

_UrNaturalSaver is logged on._

_I3SeaGreenEyes is logged on._

_UrNaturalSaver: Really Annabeth? I3SeaGreenEyes?_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: So? I do. Your eyes are sea green and I am dating you. Plus, I do love your eyes._

_UrNaturalSaver: Great explanation. *eye roll*_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Do you want me to break up with you?_

_UrNaturalSaver: Sorry._

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Now what is up with your name? It should be Mister Conceited._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning is logged on_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: whose name should be Mister Conceited?_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Scroll up ^ ^ ^ ^_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: Wow Percy, nice name LOL, but Annabeth, I know your head over sneakers for Percy but really? I3SeaGreenEyes? _

_UrNaturalSaver: Ha! 2 against 1!_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Be right back._

_I3SeaGreenEyes logged off_

_UrNaturalSaver: What's she doing? _

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: I don't know._

_UrNaturalSaver: Oh my gosh. She's in my cabin with 2 ton Annabeth, calm down. I didn't-_

_UrNaturalSaver has logged off._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: Guess I will go too._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning has logged off._

**Annabeth's POV**

I got back to my cabin right as the curfew conch sounded. I hurriedly ran to my bathroom and changed. Then I got into bed before any of my half brothers and sisters could ask questions. I laughed thinking about what I'd done to Percy.

_Flashback_

_ I was so angry at Percy for laughing at my name I brought my knife and a few 2 ton chains from the Hephaestus cabin. He was scared at me for some laughable reason that made be giggle, but it came out sort of like a madgirl laugh. He was still talking to Thalia on the chat room so I disconnected him. I dragged him to the beach then put 2 ton chain on his right and left foot then on his right and left arms. I pushed him in to the ocean. Good thing he's Poseidon's son._

_End of Flashback_

I wonder if he's got out yet. He can breathe under water he'll be fine. On that happy note, I fell asleep.

The next day during breakfast the chat room was the main conversation. I was glad to find Percy sitting at his table, though shooting daggers at me. I did not love sea green eyes so much right now, if you know what I mean. He will find a way to get back at me though I don't know how. The breakfast bell signaled the end of breakfast and we all practically ran to our cabins. With one thought probably the only one in every campers head: _Chat room!_ Strangely, I thought the Victorious theme song fit in this moment well of all of us running in the same direction, strange as it was I began to sing it.

Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment you  
disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

(2nd Verse)

Reaching high  
feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine  
I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how  
it's a little bit closer  
as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now  
as long as you feel it inside you know ...

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

(Bridge)

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)  
That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breath the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction (Ooo whoa)  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right (Turns Out right)  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination (Oooh)  
in my victory (Oooh)  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

Pretty soon, the whole camp joined in and we all started dancing to the song in synch. It was pretty cool. Just imagine for one second, 100 to 200 kids, 12 to 18 years old dancing and singing, pretty cool right? Then the song was over and we all ran to our cabins. I was still humming the song when I reached my computer. I waited for the computer to turn on. I grabbed my book, 'Twilight' and read. You might wonder how I am reading a book without struggling because of dyslexia that all demigods have. I ordered it in ancient Greek. You can get certain things if you know certain people and being the book girl that I am, you get the idea. I read five pages while the computer was loading and then I put my book down clicking on the pre-programmed website.

_I3SeaGreenEyes has logged on._

_ITalk2DeadPeople has logged on._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning has logged on._

_UrNaturalSaver has logged on._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: Really Nico? ITalk2DeadPeople?_

_ITalk2DeadPeople: How did you know it was me? _

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: Who else is a son of Hades and can talk to dead people?_

_ITalk2DeadPeople: Oh yeah… …_

_UrNaturalSaver: Speaking of dead people, have you talked to any in while crocodile?_

_ITalk2DeadPeople: Yeah, I talked to Bianca and she told me Hi and everything and we actually had a good conversation. She told me to contact her if I needed help or if I was bored and anything._

_UrNaturalSaver: Well I'm happy for you, Corpse Breath. _

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Percy, how did you get out of the ocean?_

_UrNaturalSaver: You pushed me in to the OCEAN. Where I have all the sea creatures on my side and it's where I am at my strongest. Not so Wise, Wise Girl._

_I3SeaGreenEyes: O.O oh…_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: As much as I love seeing you guys act dumb, the activities bell just rang. We got to go. _

_UrNaturalSaver: You're right. See you._

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Bye._

_ITalk2DeadPeople: Bye peoples._

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: Goodbye._

_Everyone has logged off._

** So tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Want to throw it in you virtual recycle bin? Tell me by pressing that review button! I just love to hear what you say. This was a little hard because I didn't really know how to transition from chat room to story, and story to chat room. But this is really fun to write. Review and you will get a Percy or Annabeth hug! **

**Btw, I need ideas.**


	2. Bannings, Food Fights, and Soakings

**OMP! In the short time I've had this story up, I got 15 reviews, 59 hits, 9 faves, and 13 alerts! So just for that, here's another chapter! And thanks so much for the ideas; I'm going to use a lot of them. And I had Annabeth read Twilight because I needed a random book and I thought it would be funny.**

**Percy's POV Chapter 2**

My revenge! I have the best plan. Now just to sneak over to the Athena cabin. Good thing it's close to the ocean. My plan will be in action in a few minutes.

Finally! I'm here. Now for revenge. All the Athena campers are in the library. I opened the window next to Annabeth bed. I willed four hundred gallons of water to soak her poor bed. She's lucky, this is _so_ not as bad as what she did to me. Then I put her poor 'Twilight' book under the covers, she's going to freak! Uh oh, the Athena campers are coming back! So I ran and snuck out the back door. Running and not stopping until I was in my cabin and at my desk with the best idea and probably where she'll go when she finds out about her bed and book.

_UrNaturalSaver has logged on_

_GodOfTheSea has logged on_

_GodOfTheSea: That was not a nice thing you did to Annabeth, Percy. But it was extremely funny! I really want to see her reaction._

_UrNaturalSaver: Thanks Dad. You probably will, she was coming back from activities when I left._

_I3SeaGreenEyes has logged on_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Who in HADES has soaked my bed a made my book damp? Oh, sorry Lord Poseidon. Hello to you. PERCY!_

_UrNaturalSaver: Yes? o.o _

_GodOfTheSea: Hello Annabeth. I think I will just leave. Bye._

_GodOfTheSea has logged off_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: How __dare _ _you soak my bed and book? I will have my revenge. I will!_

_UrNaturalSaver: Annabeth? Wise Girl, now were even. No revenge, please no revenge. _

_I3SeaGreenEyes: No I'm going to have revenge. Love you, but bye. 5 minutes until dinner._

_I3SeaGreenEyes has logged off_

_UrNaturalSaver has logged off_

Gulp. I know Annabeth's revenge won't be good. She was beyond pissed. I am scared but I will have to be on my guard.

**Annabeth's POV**

My whole cabin will be a part of my revenge. It will be so fun and awesome. We need to visit the Hermes cabin for slingshots quick though. Then, dinner.

**Percy's POV**

Dinner. Annabeth can't hurt me here, can she? Annabeth _is_ pretty unpredictable. I hope that she won't. The conch horn. Dinner time. I walked up to the pavilion and got my ribs, fries, potatoes, veggies, and fruit. I made my donation to the gods and sat down. Five minutes into dinner, a clump of mashed potatoes hit me. What the heck? I looked up and saw my dear girlfriends hand all messy. Oh no she didn't. I took a bunch of fries and tossed it back. "FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed. Then it was war. Food was flying every where. Even the satyrs joined in. It was so much fun and the food kept reappearing on our plates! We fought well into the night and everyone passed out at the tables.

I woke up with my head in the strawberries. Huh? I thought. Then it all came flooding back. The food fight. By the looks of everything, it was bigger than I thought. Everyone was filthy. My stomach growled. I don't even remember eating. Well there's food right here. What's the diff, between breakfast and dinner food? Then I started to eat last night's dinner. Thirty minutes later everyone else woke up with a bunch of woah's and wows. Then Mr. D walked over and every single camper gulped.

"For all of your childish behavior, chat room privileges are banned for today. Now scatter." There were a bunch of boo's and awe's from the campers and we all left for activities.

The day was boring with a gloom in the air of losing our chat room. But then I found something interesting while I was walking hand in hand with Annabeth. We made up an hour after Mr. D's announcement. We were walking and talking about how we will never fight again and blah blah blah. My ADHD kept my eyes all wandering around when I saw Mr. D from outside of the Big House's window. He was inside, and _at a computer._ More especially on a computer that had a chat room on it and he was talking to all the gods! Being the nosy kid I am, I pulled my girlfriend up to the window to spy computer. He was close enough so we could see it was saying. He was being yelled at by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The other gods were probably logged in to watch.

**A/N, I know you guys hate these, especially in the middle of a story but just to let you know, this is a chat their spying on so it will just be underlined.**

OwnerOfTheMasterBolt: How could you deprive them of their chat room privileges without consulting us? Today was the day that they were going to be able to speak with every one of us! Now they are going to get the whole day off tomorrow _and _an apology from you. So, at breakfast tomorrow apologize and tell them the news.

GodOfTheSea: That's right. Oh, and give each one a sandwich bag of golden drachmas. Just in case they feel like Iris-Messaging anyone, even us gods.

HadesLadies: Also give them a $500 dollars, mortal money each and a ticket for a supervised visit to the outside world. I will hold the monsters in here at hell.

WineIsCool: Okay, I will. Sorry Lord Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. It will not happen again. I promise.

The gods have signed out.

"Oh my Zeus!" I whispered to Annabeth. "Mr. D has got himself in deep shit!"

"Watch your language, Percy. But he does." Annabeth scolded.

"I just cannot wait for his apology tomorrow. It will be hilarious. A god apologizing to us, along with so much money is great."

"I know but we got to get back to our cabins. Curfew in 10 minutes." We kissed and then started walking back.

**Love it? I was so happy I had to write another chapter. If any of you are reading my other stories about Twilight or Harry Potter, I will get to those soon. I just love this idea and had to write this story because I am currently obsessed with Percy Jackson. Review and you get mentioned in the next chapter along with a ride on a virtual Chiron!**

**Btw, I love ideas and hearing what you guys have to say.**


	3. Gifts, Pissed off MrD and Packing?

** Yayyy! Chapter 3 is here and free! And 26 reviews, I feel soooo happy! Also as you can see, I changed my name back to it's original. And here's a test to see if you guys read these author's notes at the top. Who likes tigers?**

_**Percy's POV**_

I smiled giddly to myself when I thought what we're getting after breakfast. We are all eating right now and Mr. D looked beyond pissed. I swear if looks could kill, we _all _would be dead. I didn't see the money but I assume he's hiding so it's a surprise. Probly _on orders_, finally breakfast was over and Mr. D stood up. "Hello Brats," thunder boomed outside, "I mean _children,_ I am sorry that I took away chat room privleges yesterday when that was the day you were able to talk to your god parents on it. So today you get the day off from activities and all the gods will be logged on. So now each and every one of you will get a sandwich bag full of golden drachmas, 500 mortal dollars, and

1 free ticket to the mortal world to do anything you want there that can be used 7 times each time is one day. You will find the stuff on your bed. Now go, I guess, go enjoy your gifts. Plus you will be able to iris-message the gods and visit Olympus." Every one rushed out of the dinning pavilion and went to their cabins. Sure enough, there were the gifts on my bed. I went over to the Athena cabin and they all had theirs too. Everyone was talking about the gifts and the chat room and the gods so I pulled Annabeth outside for a walk on the beach of Long Island. When we got to our spot, I pulled Annabeth down and we sat.

"Percy why did you take me here?" Annabeth asked me.

"I took you here because I wanted to talk to you Wise Girl. You know, with those free passes that are good for 7 days whether in a row or not, we can use those as a vacation together. Like a quest, but not a quest. Plus we could IM Grover to meet up with us. It'd be fun and we wouldn't have to come back to camp at the end of the day. A total vacation!"

"Great idea Seaweed Brain, That's a first. Want to leave tomorrow morning? We can pack our bags tonight."

"Sure. Right after breakfast, plus so we can get a decent hotel, I know a kid in the Hermes cabin the can get us an extra 1000 dollars."

"Kay Percy. Now let's go chat with our parents, this doesn't happen every day." She stood up then pulled me with her. We talked and laughed all the way back up to camp.

_GodOfTheSea has logged on_

_UrNaturalSaver has logged on_

_I3SeaGreenEyes has logged on_

_ImSmarterThanYou has logged on_

_IMayBlastYouWithLightning has logged on_

_OwnerOfTheMasterBolt has logged on_

_ITalk2DeadPeople is logged on_

_HadesLadies is logged on_

_ImSmarterThanYou: ANNABETH CHASE YOU ARE CHANGING YOUR NAME THIS INSTANT!_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Ya, sure Mom. I will change it to ''_

_UrNaturalSaver: Um, Annabeth? I know that your very smart and all, but when it comes to fighting, and with your Mom, you are never going to win that but Lady Athena you need to accept your daughters intreasts and thoughts. Back me up Lord Zeus._

_OwnerOfTheMasterBolt: Its true… so suck it up Athena_

_GodOfTheSea: Go Zeus! _

_ImSmarterThanYou: Very original name Poseidon. I should've made my name GoddesOfBattleAndWisdom. _

_GodOfTheSea: You know what? Come over here right now. I will turn you into Sea Kelp!_

_ImSmarterThanYou: Oh you did not just go there!_

_GodOfTheSea: I think I did._

_HadiesLadies, ITalk2DeadPeople, UrNaturalSaver, and every one else: Poseidon! Poseidon! Go Poseidon!_

_ImSmarterThanYou: Annabeth? Your rooting against me? Im Your Mom!_

_I3SeaGreenEyes: Well you were never nice to me._

_GodOfTheSea: See? You make even your own daughter not like you._

_ImSmarterThanYou: Hmph._

_ImSmarterThanYou has logged off_

_HadesLadies: What a party pooper!_

_ITalk2DeadPeople: I agree Daddy-O._

_HadesLadies: Nico I want you to come down and visit me in Hades for a few days._

_ITalk2DeadPeople: Kay Father. Be right there_

_HadesLadies and ITalk2DeadPeople have logged off_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning: And then there were five…_

_UrNaturalSaver: Make that three. We got to go pack. Dad we are going to visit you in Olympus sometime during the next week. Me and Annabeth I mean. Bye!_

_I3SeaGreenEyes and UrNaturalSaver have logged off_

_GodOfTheSea: Percy's gone guess I will go too._

_GodOfTheSea has logged off_

_HuntressOfTheMoon has logged on_

_HuntressOfTheMoon: I need to talk to you two please. Thanks, Bye._

_HuntressOfTheMoon has logged off_

_IMightBlastYouWithLightning and OwnerOfTheMasterBolt: ? _

_Everyone else have logged off_

**Percy's POV**

I went to the Hermes cabin and contacted Travis and Connor Stoll. I pulled them aside and checked if anyone was listening in. No one was then I asked, "Hey, I need about 1000 dollars. Can you get it? I am taking a little trip with Annabeth."

"Oh I see." Travis said, "Your taking a little trip with Annabeth." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up!" I said. "Can you get me the money or not!"

"Yeah we can get you the money." Connor said laughing, "What's in it for us?"

"I'll let you loot my Mother's candy store." I replied.

"Nice. Okay we'll get you the money. We will have it by 8 in the morning tomorrow. Be outside of the camp store by 7:30."

"Alright, bye." I left them wiggling their eyebrows suggestively and acting like asses. That's why they're my friends.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh my Zeus. I'm going on a vacation with Percy! This is amazing, I'm in my cabin right now with my clothes all over the floor and bed choosing my best camis, tanks, t-shirts, and short, jeans, and everything, along with cutest bras and panties, just to make myself feel nice, even though he won't see them. Eeeep! Im still happy even though I already danced around my room twice. I was singing to myself, (well not exactly to myself, more like as loud as I can) when Silena Beauregard walked in and said, "Why so giddy? Why is this place so messy? Oh my Zeus, did you and Perc-"

"No, no, no! I am going on vacation with Percy for 7 days using those passes we got as a gift and it's going to be amazing! I just can't wait. Can you help me pick out my clothes?"

"Yes! I've been waiting for the question! Now let's see…" She walked over and we spent the next hour going thorough clothes and shoes while making a mess out of everything.

In the end, we had chosen a pink, blue, green, black, and white cami. Blue, green, and white bikinies, A blue personalized "This hero is mine!" T-shirt with Percy posing on it with a trident made of water, A green "wise girl" T-shirt with a grey owl on it, a white t-shirt with green see through jacket attached, along with black shorts, grey shorts, white shorts, light jeans, dark jeans, and black jeans, and pink jacket, white jacket, blue jacket, and a white jacket. Along with a bunch of shoes. I know a lot of clothes but you never know! I put them all in my suit case then laid down and fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

Ughhhh. What the hell am I going to where? I really only own 2 pairs of light jeans and two pairs of dark, three white tops, three black tops, and that's about it! I was pacing around my cabin when a knock was at my door. I answered it and no one was there, but then I looked down and saw a suit case with the words, _Your welcome. Love Silena. _On a post-it attached to it. I opened the suitcase and found 4 pairs of jeans light and dark, a tux, a shirt of every color, a pair of black shorts, white shorts, swimsuit, and camp half blood t-shirt. Plus black sneakers and white sneakers, and white and black flip flops. Thank the Gods for Silena! I closed the suit case and fell asleep.

**A/N- I know it got boring toward the end. But at least I got it up! Sorry for the longggg wait but I am currently working on another fanfiction that has yet to be posted! It is Percy Jackson related but not with him being the main character. It is third person POV but is focused on his sister. The title will be something like **_**Poseidon's other child: Hallie Hisker. **_**Or something like that. It starts off dark then turns in to a comedy. And if you read this authors note add the code word apples.**


	4. A dream, Aphrodite, and UHOH!

**Me: Hey sorry it's been a while…. But thank God I'm back!**

**Percy: You mean Gods "Thank Gods I'm back"**

**Me: No I'm a Christian. You guys are just characters in a book and I like making you do Psychotic stuff.**

**Percy: Go to flipping Hades!**

**Me: Ummmm Christians don't believe in Hades so it doesn't hurt.**

**Percy: Just say the disclaimer and freaking get on with the story. I want to see what happens with me and Annabeth.**

**Me: Do I have toooo?**

**Percy: Yes.**

**Me: Fine but you're going to pay. DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns all things recognizable from the PJO series. Happy?**

**Percy: Surprisingly yes.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"We are leaving this morning! And by 'we' I mean Percy and I for the most fabulous vacation of my life! It's summer so think of all the possibilities. Ahhhh. We are leaving at 9 am so that gives me 4 hours? I know I woke up at 5 but can you blame me? Gods, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Like that? Ewe! What? You're _not_ straight? You do _that_ with her? That's breaking two laws! Well then goodbye to you too Harriet!" _Gosh what a pesky daughter of Apollo._ _I' m going to ask him if he knows this when me and Percy visit Olympus. Like what the Hades? Foshizzle I'm acting like too much of an Aphrodite daughter. Dammit!_

The 4 hours passed slowly. Too slow for my liking. I kept unpacking and packing my suit case and swear loudly whenever I looked at the clock. (This was every two minutes) I woke up my siblings by accident a few times when I made noise. They rudely flicked me off; I didn't make them that mad did I? It was only 7 in the morning! Gosh. Like, lighten up a little! Humph, guess I will just go read _Twilight _some more.

I got up to the point where Bella was being harassed by those sickos in the street after she was walking to the restaurant from the book store, when my alarm went off signaling it was 9 o' clock. Finally! I grabbed my stuff and ran out to Thalia's pine tree to meet Percy. He was already there with all his bags packed sleeping under the shade of the branches. I decided to prank him since he was napping when it was supposed to be the best week of my life! I snuck up behind him and with my lips close to his ear I started screaming- math problems!

"Wha-? No Mrs. Dodds? I'm sorry I have dyslexia! I didn't _mean _to get an F!" He blabbered out.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. He shook his head to try to get himself to wake up and get back to the present. "Huh? Annabeth? That was so mean!"

"? You mean that crazy fury that tried to kill you when you were 12? Wow!" He muttered some few things under his breath but thankfully for both of us, I didn't hear them. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we were off. Chiron surprisingly allowed us to take the camp car for ourselves. I mean letting _us_ drive. _All alone._ Just think of the wonderful 'possibilities'. We loaded the car and got in.

Percy was driving so I had some time to daydream. I loved being able to just _think._ If I had a penny for every thought, daydream, and idea that popped in to my head, gosh I would have all the money in the world. Finally I just let my thoughts consume me, and I fell asleep.

'_**Dream'**_

_I was on the Olympus Beach with Percy. Well not actually __on__ the beach. More like in an air bubble under the ocean. Well not actually an air bubble either. More like a cabin with an air bubble around it. We were just outside of the cabin sitting on lounge chairs on the ocean floor. Percy scooted his chair really close to mine so it was like a couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder and there we sat gazing out at the passing fish, sharks, and various other sea life that swan right outside of the bubble. If you've never been on the bottom of the ocean, you're missing out on some very beautiful things. It is like an explosion of rainbow paint splattered everything outside of our bubble. All the fish are different colors; the plants are arrays of green, blue, and other planty type colors. Anyways back to the subject. We were gazing out into the ocean when Percy spoke._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" I nodded. "I think nothing else can be more beautiful than this. Well nothing else except for one thing."_

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_Well, it's you." I looked up at him and laughed. He gazed into my eyes as I dreamily stared into his. We were an inch apart, leaning closer, our lips just about to touch when-_

I woke up. 'Dammit.' I thought. I looked about my surroundings when I realized we weren't in the car anymore. "Percy?" I called out.

"I'm right here." He said from the bed across from me. Wait, I touched the 'ground' I was laying on, I'm in a bed too.

"When did we get here?"

"About a half hour ago. I didn't want to wake you so I carried you in. We're staying in a house our parents rented for us. It has one bedroom with two queen sized beds as you can see a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms."

'We're not going to be here that long that we need a house."

"I know but they're parents. They worry."

"Still…"

"Just be grateful."

"Fine." I huffed. I hate when people spend money on me. It's unnecessary and most of the times I can't pay them back. I will talk to Mom and Poseidon tomorrow to see if we can work out a deal. Hopefully I will find some way to pay them back. Maybe I will work for them or this will be worth my salary for reconstructing Olympus. I'd do it for free, but still they want to help in some way, so maybe this is a compromise I guess.

The information just really started to sink in. Cue the teenage thoughts! I'm in a house, all alone, with the hottest, sexiest, most _adorable_ guy in the world. Score! Wonder what my friends back at camp would say? I am terrified to hear what people are going to be talking about once this news gets passed around. Oh no…. Aphrodite! My thoughts are rudely interrupted when a puff of pink smoke filled the room.

Aphrodite stood there, all girly and squealing, and I think I have a pretty good idea to what she is going to say. "Percy can you leave the room a minute?" He nodded and mumbles something about going to make scrambled eggs. After he left the room Aphrodite started to talk. "So Annabeth, you're in a house, _alone,_ for however many days, with the and I quote,_ the '_hottest, sexiest, most _adorable_ guy in the world.' What do you have to say about that?"

"I- I- I um, I don't know?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on you know he's delicious."

"Yeah but I am so young and what are two 16 year old kids going to do in a house all alone?"

"Well you could-"

"Don't even go there Aphrodite. Don't. "

"Fine. Just know that I am going to be spicing up this little sugar-sweet fest." And with that she left.

Percy walked back in. "What was all that about?"

"Percy, I have a feeling this trip I going to be sugar and spice and everything_ not_ nice."

_**Author's Note: **_**How was that? I am very proud of this chapter. I think I'm going to have to change the summary because I have a feeling this story is going to take a plot change. At first I was going to have it just be random days where they chat and stuff in the chat room but now I think I will have it be a more funny Percy/Annabeth thing. Of course when they return from their trip there will be moments in the chat room and maybe I will have some god or goddess give them a little device where they can chat I have no idea yet but what do you guys think? Please review and if you read this A/N add the code phrase "7 = love" on your review!**


	5. Revenge, Ew!, and Help

**A/N- Here is a new chapter! Sorry it is so late but guess what? I performed in the Easter Sunrise Service! Yeah that's right I sang **_**and**_** was in a play it was SOOO funnnn! I will now say the disclaimer so you can read this chapter! Oh yeah and thanks to an awesome reviewer named **_**wrothmonk **_**who said and I quote, **"2nd best quote ever 'Percy, I have a feeling this trip I going to be sugar and spice and everything not nice'," **I love all reviews they make me all tingly inside but that review made me sing! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO but I love messing with the characters!**

_Annabeth POV_

"I am scared. What didn't that wretched Goddess of love want when she say that she'll be spicing up our little sugar-sweet fest? Will she like, you know, sprinkle some of her love magic, and make us… do stuff?" I just explained everything to Percy and was makes me even more mad is that he is just sitting there like everything is just peachy!

"Annie, calm down. If she does anything our parents will kill her. Well they can't kill her but they can make her immortal life living Hades." He reasoned.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You know what happens to us girl demigods when you tell us to calm down!" My face flared red. He shuddered. I know he doesn't want a repeat of me and Thalia after he said some girl jokes to Nico and Grover and we just happened to be eavesdropping and he told us to _calm down._

"Okay but let's just go talk to Aphrodite and ask her to please not mess with us. If she does, we will explain that we will set our parents on her. If nothing I said works, well, _then_ we get Zeus. Kay?"

"Fine. Can I still hate her?"

"Yes I do too. Let's go."

"Now?" He nodded. "Okay." I dragged out the 'ay'.

We arrived at Aphrodite's palace about a half hour later. To say that it was girly was an understatement. It was pink, smelled like perfume from a mile away, and most of all it was too… _her. _We walked up to her front door and knocked. We heard some noises and Percy freaked out.

"Annie I don't think this is her palace. It's haunted!" I laughed. My poor clueless boyfriend.

"It's not haunted Percy. It sounds like the love goddess got lucky." He was beginning to understand. Wait for it…

"Ewwwww!"

We had waited for another 10 minutes until she answered the door. "What do you want?" She snapped. I groaned.

"We want you to not jack up our vacation!" I screamed.

"But's so funnn!" She whined like a filthy two year old.

"If you meddle in our vacation we will tell our parents and they will bash up your face." Percy chimed in.

"Yeah right. I have my powers and they cannot mess with me at all! One Olympian cannot send another Olympian to Tartarus so I have nothing to lose." She gloated.

"Except your dignity." I mumbled. Percy laughed. She gasped and slammed the door. "Grrrr."

Percy and I proceded to the next part of our plan. "To Zeus!" We screamed. I can't wait to see that meddling love goddess be crushed and learn _not _to mess with the Hero Couple of Olympus. I evilily laughed.

"What is so funny Annie?"

"Oh nothing. I just cannot wait to see the lady be so mad and defeated that she will never mess with our relationship again. Muh ha ha ha ha ha!" I growled after saying this to my wonderful boyfriend.

We arrived to Zeus's palace. Walking into the room we found that he was sitting in his throne. "Um, Lord Zeus?" We started to explain the situation but Zeus stopped us.

"Children, children. I know what going on!" Zeus surprised us.

"You- you do?" I stammered.

"Of course! I know everything. I am the king of the Gods! I was just waiting for you to come see me before you little demigods included me in your situation."

"So you will help!"

"Of course. She has meddled one too many times in my relationship."

"With Hera?"

"Um sure let's go with that."

_Percy's POV_

I can't belive that Zeus is actually helping us. Its ah-mazing! Actually, were not stopping her. Just getting a little thing called revenge! I feel so evil. I can't wait until I can see that bitch crushed and begging for mercy. Maybe her colors will change from cheery pink to depressing black. We huddled in a circle and came up with a plan.

**Flashback!**

"Okay guys," I whispered to Zeus and Annie. "This is the plan, we gather up everybody that hates or is annoyed with Aphrodite and get them to TP her house, burn her clothes, and so much more. First we go spread the message. Ready, set. Break!"

**End Of Flashback!**

We spreaded the word and by 4 pm we gathers most of the people on Olympus and in camp. lf. There was so many people I have to use a microphone.

"Everyone here?" My megahone voice bellowed. I started reading the list. "Poseidon, Chiron, Travis, Charlie, Selina, Athena…"

30 minutes later

"Hera, Clarrise, Nico, and Thalia. Okay that finished the list. Everyone is here, so now let me explain the plan. I will organize you into teams. Each team will have a job in crushing The Goddess of Love. So there will be approximately 10 people in each group and 10 teams. Let me read the team assignments then I will split you groups. Okay these are the assignments. TP her house, burn her clothes, graffiti her house with her make-up, break her sex-toys and litter them on her floor, turn her hair dye poop green, mess up her home, replace her designer clothes with clothes from Wal-Mart, shave her pets, and last but not least distract her while this takes place. I will now group you."

**A/N- So that's the chapter! Love y'all and thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to make everyone wait. Also sorry if it's not that good I had major writers block. Oh yeah and thanks to an awesome reviewer named **_**wrothmonk **_**who said and I quote, **"2nd best quote ever 'Percy, I have a feeling this trip I going to be sugar and spice and everything not nice'," **I love all reviews they make me all tingly inside but that review made me sing! If you guys read this Authors Note start your review out with Hi. Also…**

_**Happy Belated Easter! And Review!**_


	6. Pink Poodles, TPing, and to save lives

**Hello my faithful readers! If you are actually still reading this story after the long awaited (I hope) wait, I am terribly sorry for the wait. Schools just started back up a few weeks ago, I am close to D's if I am not already there in Advanced Math, a girl is trying to start a disgusting rumor about me, too much homework, family issues (and lots), and of course I DO have a personal life! And if you read this author's note put 'Hello' in your review. *wink wink*WARNING: Thalico increasing!**

**Disclaimer: I not own anything from the books. If I did there would have been more with Percabeth.**

_**Percy's Point of View:**_

I just finished reading that wretched list of names. "Okay guys, this _is _Aphrodite. If you're worried and feel for your life leave now." Three-Fourths of the people left. "Love you too guys!" I said sarcastically. We were left with Silena, Annabeth, Clarisse, Zeus, Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Travis, Connor, Charlie, Tyson, Grover, and Apollo. "Okay the loyal ones, the groups are as follows:

-Thalia and Nico; TP house.

-Silena and Apollo; Wal-Mart clothes.

-Clarisse and Travis; distract her.

-Zeus and Poseidon; Hair dye.

-Tyson and Grover; Mess up home.

-Connor and Charlie; the "toys."

-Annabeth and me; Shave Pets and Burn Clothes and Graffiti.

Okay everyone understand their jobs?" They nodded. "Now go start!" Annabeth immediately came over to me. She started talking before I could even open my mouth.

"I see you gave those pairings some thought." I nodded and we both glanced at Thalia and Nico. They were laughing and walking to the store to buy toilet paper. "Thalia and Nico." She whispered. "Good job. Okay so what do you want to do first?"

"Let's shave the pets." I responded as we set off for the best revenge plan ever.

**Thalia's Point of View.**

Okay.

I'll admit it.

I am scared.

Scared because I am sure I am falling in love. With whom you ask? Well, it's Nico. Nico di Angelo. I know, it's crazy and I'm a Hunter of Artemis, but and this may sound not like me but, I cannot control who I fall for. And if anyone finds out I will bash their face in. And if _Nico _finds out, well you don't want to know what's going to happen.

"So", Nico started, "Uh, do we need to buy toilet paper?"

"Well duh Death Breath. You think she has enough toilet paper to TP her whole house?"

"Shut up Sparky." He snapped, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. "So let's go to the store…."

"Oh sure. Yeah I think Percy mentioned something about us getting it for free or there's an order places already or something." He nodded slowly.

As we were walking back to Aphrodite's, with A LOT of toilet paper may I add, we heard a nervous yet tough and familiar voices. Nico and I quickly ducked behind a bush. "Yes Aphrodite we want a makeover. I mean _how_ are we supposed to get dates like this?" I know who it is now! Clarisse and Travis distracting Aphrodite. Then we heard a shriller more feminine voice.

"Yes! Of course let's go to my make-up closet. Don't let closet discourage you sweetie-pies, it's the size of a regular mortal house." Then they set off in an opposite direction. 'Wow' I mouthed to Nico. He nodded and then we rushed off to our destination.

5 minutes later we reached the site of al destruction. I feel like a terrorist. I mean seriously, were basically breaking and destroying. Its 9/11 except no one will be dying. We hope. "So let's start at the top shall we?" Nico advised.

"Yeah let's go up! But instead of using a ladder, how about we just use her elevator. It's easier." We walked inside and it was a war zone. People were every doing their jobs perfectly, to the extremes. I laugh when I said Percy holding up a pink fluffy poodle far away from his face. I watched as he told Annabeth, "This is pure animal abuse. Just wrong." And she laughed and gave him the shaver. I ran to the elevator with Nico trying to catch up behind me.

"What- Why did you run Pinecone Face?" He gasped for breath.

"Because I did _not_ want to see what was going to happen between Percy and that poodle. Did you see both of their faces?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah it was all 'What the _Hades_ are you about to do to me?'"

"I know and Percy was like 'You disgust me.' Hilarious!" The elevator doors opened and we walked in. After a quick fight over who would press the button, Nico won, we were going up. "I cannot believe you wouldn't let me press the button! I am younger after all Death Breath."

"So? _I _am _far_ more mature." He argued.

"Phhshhh, yeah, in your dreams! I join-"I stopped because the elevator doors opened. The view was spectacular. All of Olympus was in sight! "It's breathtaking. Good thing I'm, you know, immortal which adds to my maturity." _Not for long if I keep feeling this way. I'm surprised Lady Artemis hasn't already kicked me out._

"I disagree. I mean have you _met_ Apollo?"

"Ah touché! Ha-ha I can't believe I just said that. Well let's get to work." He nodded and started pulling toilet paper out of the bags. "How about I grab the roll and start running around and you hold the other side and try not to get tangled?"

He laughed. "Sure sure." I grabbed the roll and started running around the pillars and dollop thingies hoping I would fall. I mean, there absolutely no railing just a little wall around the sides 6 inches tall. Right as I was crossing Nico again I slipped. _Oh how ironic._ As I was about to free-fall towards my death I was able to grab the 6 inch tall wall. "NICO!" I screamed.

"Thalia." He ran to help me. He better hurry and grab me, my fingers are slipping. And if I do fall I better get Elysium. I felt his strong and sure hands grab my fingers then pull me up. I gasped for breath.

"Nico! Thank you! I mean you jut practically saved my life." Suddenly I was aware of how close our faces were, his arms wrapped around me. I took a step back blushing, but he still had my hand. He coughed. I looked down. "Um, how about we get back to work?" It came out as a question.

"Oh uh duh, yeah sure." He was cute when he was embarrassed. I looked for the toilet paper roll but then realized it must have fell and now there will be a line of toilet paper going down the side of the love goddesses' palace. Oh well at least people will think it was on purpose. I walked to the bag to get another one when I realized Nico hadn't moved but was standing there with his thinking face on. I know it is his thinking face because his eyes get all scrunched up and he looks at nothing in particular. Oh my Nico…. I stopped that train of thought before it even started. I am not going to la-la land today! I walked over to him and blew on his face. When that didn't work I sparked him. "Hey Sparky! What the Hades was that for?" He demanded.

"You were off in la-la land. What were you thinking about?"

"Yo- Um just Aphrodite's face when she sees her houses make over from hell!" Oh, for a second I thought he was going to say me. Then I thought of how I wouldn't have minded. I mentally cursed myself for thinking that.

"Yeah it's going to be priceless. Well we better finish this up before she gets annoyed with her distractions, Clarisse and Travis." He nodded and now we started again.

An hour later we were done. Her palace looked like all the toilet paper brands came together and threw themselves at her house and continued to explode. Ha that would make a good YouTube video. "Hey, well how about we go find Percy and see if he needs help with anything." Nico suggested. I nodded and ran to the elevator so _I _could press the buttons this time. I arrived to find Death Breath already there and inside. "Hey!" I protested. "Not fair you pressed it last time!"

"Yeah," He agreed, "But wasn't _I _the one to save your life?" I muttered 'shut up' and got inside. I was torn between punching him and kissing him. Considering I am temporarily Artemis' Lieutenant until she finds out I like a boy, I chose the first. Nico seemed to be prepared because he caught my fist and put it gently back by my side. "Now now, Sparky. Don't you like when I save you?" I grunted and walked out of the elevator, it just opened, to hide my smile. We found Percy covered in animal hair and his dear girlfriend smiling shaving a cat. I shook my head and asked him if he needed any help.

"Yeah." He responded. "Go check on the others and see how well they're doing then you can just relax until Aphrodite comes. Maybe find a camera so we can capture the moment."

"Okay."

So about a few more hours alone with Nico. I may be Thalia Grace, Artemis Lieutenant and hunted more monsters than I can count, but this is my hardest challenge yet.

**So how's that for an 'Im super sorry, I will try to update every Sunday' chapter? Yeah so life sucks but it is slowly on the mend. I am going through another Percy Jackson phase so expect a lot of Thalico and Percabeth. Best couples ever! If you read this Author's Note put Thalico or Percabeth after the hello in your review. I will pick three people who review, read and review their stories and advertise them in my next chapter. So go get reviewing and see you in a week! (Hopefully) **


	7. Talk, Kiss, and another UHOH!

Thalia's POV

Omigods. I have no idea what to do! I mean if I stay with Nico I am going to either:

a) Kiss him

b) Spontaneously Spasm or

c) Start babbling. (The worst of the 3)

I mean have you seen him? He's just so- So alluring. He probably doesn't even do it on purpose! You know the way he flips his head to get his hair out of his eyes, his smile- you know the way he can just make you smile when he does?, his eyes, oh his eyes…. Thalia Grace shut up! You're sounding SO Aphrodite.

"Thalia! Thalia what are you doing? Start moving if you want to make it to the garden." Nico's voice got me out of my thoughts. I looked around realizing he was several feet ahead. Whoops. Way to embarrass myself! Oh well, maybe it's good if he doesn't like me. Then I trick myself into thinking I don't like him and I can stay in the Hunters and no one will ever know. Oh who am I kidding? I so like him and will forever. At least until he clears from my head. (Never.) Maybe take a dunk in the Lethe. But what good will that do? That'd just make me forget everything.

"Gosh Thals. What is bothering you today? You keep stopping and you have your thinking face on. You know when you stare far away and make a kiss/pouty face? It looks like you are about to kiss someone while your imitating Edward Cullen."

I did the sane thing. You know when the guy you like asks you what you're thinking about, and you can't say 'you'. I avoided the subject! "Wow Nico. Edward Cullen? Since when do you know who that is?"

"Stop avoiding the subject! But there is a lot of talk about him in the Underworld. You'd never believe those teenage dead chicks! Edward this Edward that. Jacob is so better then Edward!" He imitated in a high pitched voice. "So Thals, what is it?"

"Nothing." I looked down. I glanced up quickly. He doesn't believe me! I mumbled something and bolted back to Aphrodite's palace running in and grabbing Annabeth by the arm.

"Ow Thalia you shocked me! What is so important?" She was rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know how to say this. I kind of- Um I might- Maybe- I don't know. I like um." I stuttered.

"Nico?"

"How'd you guess? And yeah but I don't know what to do! What if I get kicked out of the Hunters? What if he doesn't like me back and I get kicked out for nothing? What if-"

"Thalia, do me a favor and shut up!" I immediately shut my mouth. "Listen, I know a thing or two about love. And from the few things I know, Nico definitely likes you. Also, how about you just go talk to Artemis? She really likes you; in fact I heard her talking to your Dad saying you're the best lieutenant she's ever had. Maybe she will make you an exception. You never know with the Gods after all." I nodded taking in her information. I mean, it couldn't hurt to try after all. I clenched my jaw and went to find Artemis.

As I was walking around Olympus trying to find my dear Lady Artemis, I found a glowing, shining, Nico? I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Ni- Oh! Lord Apollo!" He turned around and smiled. Wows, he really does look like Nico!

"Hey Thalia. Reconsidering that oath? I see the way you looking at me. Oh! Perfect time for a haiku.

Thalia Grace _wink_

She is _reconsidering_

Probably for _me!_"

Wow, he really is thick. "No Lord Apollo. I am a Hunter of Artemis, her lieutenant, and I have no intentions of quitting." I just probably laid on lie after lie.

"Au contraire, Thalia. I am the god of prophecy you know, I know who you are looking for and the outcome. I may have a big head, but I am not stupid." He said all serious and un-Apollo like. Then he winked and flashed away. A few seconds later Artemis crossed the street._ You're welcome._ _Love Apollo._

I jumped at my chance. "Lady Artemis!" I screamed and ran up to her. Wows, I'm running up to a lot of people today. "May I talk to you in private?" I flashed my most innocent smile.

"Okay Thalia, but make it quick. I have a meeting with the other Olympians in half hour." We walked to her palace which was 5 minutes away because I couldn't flash. We sat down on her couch and I opened my big mouth to speak.

"You see Lady Artemis, I um, kind of fell in love." I looked up at her to see her facial expression. She was what? She was smiling! "With a son of Hades. His name is Nico."

"I know my dear lieutenant." Huh? She knows? What kind of jacked up world is this?

"Wait you know? Then why wasn't my ass kicked out of here already?" She gave me a stern look.

"Language Thalia Grace…" I muttered a 'sorry'. "I haven't kicked you out because I have grown to love you like a daughter. I found that not all boys are bad and that the Nico boy really cares about you. I say go for it and yes, you may still be my lieutenant. By the way, feel free to come to me for advice but Athena or Aphrodite have less biased advice so pick anyone of us." The whole time she was speaking I was grinning like an idiot. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh _thank you, thank you, thank you_ Lady Artemis! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Thalia. Now go meet Nico, he is coming around the corning looking for you now."

Sure enough, I turned and Nico was calling my name walking around. I ran up to him and gave him a demigod crushing hug. "Woah Thals, what was that for? I went up to Apollo asking for you and he said you quit the hunters. Pine Cone Face what the Hades is going on?"

"Let's go somewhere private. I don't want anyone to hear just yet." He nodded and we crossed the street to the garden and yes, it was across the street. We sat on the bench and I breathed in, preparing myself to tell the love of my life I, well love him! "Uh, Nico this isn't east to explain. I went to talk to Lady Artemis because _I was going to quit the hunters because I love you but then Artemis told me I could stay and you are probably feeling really uncomfortable and I am sorry- _I babbled but then he cut me off with a kiss. It was sweet, meaningful, with a hint of passion and Dear Zeus I loved it!

"Thalia Grace, I love you too." He smiled as he went to kiss me again.

_**Nico's Point of View**_

She likes me, she likes me, she really likes me! I sound really girly right now but at the moment I don't give a damn. Thalia freaking Grace likes me. Right now we were kissing and I am currently doing a happy dance in my head if you cannot tell. We were kissing and I heard footsteps rounding the corner and a guy and a girl laughing. I didn't pay any attention to it, it's probably just some annoying nymphs ruining a dream reality. Except then I heard a gasp.

"Thalia? Nico?" Why does that voice sound familiar? We continued kissing. "Guys, unlock your lips and talk I know you hear me." Damn it. _Annabeth. _Then that means the guy is- Percy! I quickly stopped kissing Thalia and turned toward my cousin and his girlfriend. I looked at them sheepishly.

"Hey guys?" My might be/probably girlfriend asked. Percy looked confused but then my dimwitted cousin spoke. Can you guess what he's going to ask?

"Were you guys _kissing?"_ I shook my head.

"No," I said sarcastically, "I was performing CPR because Thalia was choking on a butterfly."

"Oh, okay!" He nodded.

"_**Yes we were kissing!"**_ Thalia and I yelled at the same time. Annabeth muttered 'Seaweed Brain' and laughed. She took the lead.

"So," She started, "are you guys like a couple now?" I opened my mouth to say I don't know but Thalia spoke before me.

"Yes, I think we are! Right Nico?" I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder as she blushed. Percy gave me thumbs up, I had complained to him about my Thalia troubles for a while. Right as Percy and Annabeth joined us on the bench, we heard thunder as the park became considerably darker. Two deep voices bellowed as lightning struck the sky:

"_**Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo!"**_

**Authors Note: Sorry this is a day late, I really wanted to make sure it was perfect, for this is the big 'Omigods they kissed!' Chapter. I am reading the Son of Neptune, my friend lent it to me on my nook so I wouldn't have to buy it yesterday night. I've had it for less than 24 hours and half of which I was sleeping and am on page 62. Put that together with school, homework, friends, you have to admit I am a speedy reader. Okay so here are the recommendations. Few people reviewed the last chapter so I am only picking two. Before it was three.**

**Saf222: **Life's too short » _reviews_

2 Years after destroying him, Percy and the gang find out that he is back. This time, he has the help of a certain god. What happens when every Demi-god and mortal has a life span of just 25 years? Who will prevail? Read to find out more. First Fic ever.

**fanofdeliciousflavor522: **musical ramblings of my individual mind » _reviews_

Random percabeth and idk what else : i am not good at writing summaries

**They're both really good! Check 'em out especially the first.**


	8. Dad's Mad, Romance, and Romance

_**This is just a romancer chapter sorry! The next one will not be promise!**_

_**Nico**_

I gulped and looked at Thalia. I put my arm around her noticing she was shaking. "Dad," we whispered together. A man that looked like Mick Jagger came around the corner with another man that had on a dark blue suit and a smell of ozone. They stopped in front of us with equal glares on their faces. I tried to make conversation. "Uh, hey Dad! Lord Zeus." I bowed respectfully. Thalia followed my lead.

Lord Zeus spoke with leadership in his voice that I have only heard when I've 'observed', meaning spied, on Solstice meetings. "Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace, what have you been thinking! You two are forbidden to see each other, he wants my throne! Can't you see Thalia how he's using you?"

Thalia was crackling with electricity. "_Father! I cannot believe you would even accuse him of that! _He is sweet and also more of a man than you will ever be!" Zeus looked stunned. "Yeah I said it and don't even step in Hades you know I am right and if I have to I will go get Aphrodite! Do you want me to?"

Hades spoke up, fear and anger being in his voice instigated by- guess who? - My fabulous one of a kind girlfriend! Take that you Mick Jagger copying weasel of death! "Listen here, I am happy you believe my son is not a spy but you are such a bad influence on him, you guys are definitely not a perfect match. Also, there is no need to go to that goddess of love and even if you did think how bad that will be for you operation!"

Thalia sighed. "Fine but why are you guys here anyway? To argue basically with each other?"

Zeus is smelling more like ozone by the second. Everyone else realized this too and backed up from him. Percy and Annabeth slowly walked away. Oh yeah, forgot they were here didn't you? "Thalia Grace I am here to tell you to stop liking that Underworld scum, poor excuse for a demigod!"

I was getting mad; this freak just kept pissing me off. "Shut up you loser! Go to Tartarus! Why do you think you can just insult me like that? I am here you know too and also, I don't care what you say, I love Thalia and I hope she loves me too and I don't give a Harpies Shit what you say." Zeus did the thing I unexpected the most. He _smiled. _"Why the Hades are you smiling?"

Hades intervened, "Uh, I am right here please don't use my name to yell at Zeus." I said sorry and turned to Zeus. He spoke with something weird in his voice- was that _pride?_

"You really love my daughter, do you not?" I nodded. I do, I do love Thals. "I can see that. I mean standing up to me took courage and I give you my blessing." I smiled and turned to Thalia. She was beaming.

_**Thalia's POV**_

I cannot believe it! I can be with Nico! Even Artemis said I can still be in the Hunter's too! Yayyyy! I am so happy! I am so happy! I am so happy! I am so happy! The Gods left and I looked at Nico He was staring at me, I mean at my lips. He could never be so obvious. I smiled mischievously and he raised an eyebrow. I jumped, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him. The kiss was amazing; we put all of the love we had into it, all the feelings we've felt but have not said until now. Damn, I am sounding like an Aphrodite girl. I need to fix this, later anyway. He pulled away but kept holding me. "What was that for?" He asked. "I mean, I am really glad you did but why?"

I smirked. "I did it because I am happy we kicked their asses. Teach them to interfere in our life."

A smirk identical to mine appeared on his face. "Hades yeah!" He began to spin around taking me with him. You know because he was carrying me. I laughed and pretty soon Nico joined in. This was the best freaking day ever!

_**Percy's POV**_

Annabeth and I were hiding behind a rock spying, I mean observing, Nico and Thalia. Finally after all these years they are together. I mean when they met Nico was 10 but still, for months they have been around the same age, Nico is actually a year older than her now! She's 15 and he is 16. Yeah it has been 2 years since the war. I'm 18 shhh. When Thalia jumped into Nico's arms I have to admit, I smiled. Then when she kissed him, I almost shouted with glee. I am really happy because they are my cousins and if they're happy I'm happy. Annabeth whispered "Finally right? It feels like forever we've been waiting."

I nodded and whispered back, "I know. Do you think the camp felt like this when we got together?"

"Yeah except we've been waiting a little over 5 months and they were waiting 5 years." She laughed.

"I know right! Just be happy I kissed you on the beach."

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain, _I _kissed _you._"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!" And it continued like that for a few minutes. Finally, when I got tired of her whining and pouting, I just kissed her. "No matter who kissed who on the beach those few years ago, I kissed you _here._" She smiled and said, "I love you Seaweed Brain!"

I couldn't resist the spot for an argument. "Yeah well, I love you more!"

"No I love you more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!" And so on and so forth. I just love that Wise Girl.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I so kissed him.

**Author's Note: **

**How was that for a week late chapter? I know and I was getting so good at updating! I will try to update tomorrow as an apology and if not then Monday. The romance will be slowing down and then it will go back to the good old humor and release of this story. My excuse for not updating this time is boys. I know sounds stupid but it is boys, boy, boys. So I need help my fabulous reviewers that**_** will**_** review this chapter because their ah-mazing author needs help.**

**Advice to give me in your review:**

**I'm 12 going on 13 (in April), is it weird for my boyfriend to be 14 turning 15 in July?**

**I like this guy I have known since I was in kindergarten. I'm torn between him and my boyfriend who I met last year but have been dating for a week. He is sweet and everything, I really really like him, but with the other guy I have known since kindergarten I feel a big connection if you get what I mean.**

**How was the chapter/story? What should I change and not change.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DO I MIGHT RECOMMEND YOUR STORY!**_

**Recommendations:**

Saved » _reviews_ **by booklover1398**

What does Percy do when his son meets an abused girl? Please read important message inside.

**Short but sweet. ^^^ I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I cried.**

Knowing the Future is Never Fun » by hgg15 _reviews_

What happens when you meet a strange boy who looks oddly familiar? Grace, a huge PJO fan, runs into her biggest heroes of all time. The only problem? The Titan War is approaching and only she knows the outcome.

**Really good. I know that person has never read my story and reviewed but I got it from wrothmonk. SO THANKS WROTHMONK!**

Life's too short » _reviews_

2 Years after destroying him, Percy and the gang find out that he is back. This time, he has the help of a certain god. What happens when every Demi-god and mortal has a life span of just 25 years? Who will prevail? Read to find out more. First Fic ever.

**I know I mention this last chapter but this person is a loyal reviewer so there. And it's a good story.**


	9. Aphrodite returns, dinner, and teasing

**Author's Note: Okay, I skipped 2 hours of talking to my friends to write this so feel special ha-ha! **

**Percy: Hey you've forgot something recently!**

**Me: I did? What?**

**Percy: Um let's see, the **_**disclaimer?**_

**Me: Omigods! Sorry! **_**I do not, not, not own PJO because I am not a dude and even if I was I would not be at home typing FANFICTION I would be out there writing real books.**_

**Percy: Hey you said it! Remember when we had that fight about the 'Gods' a few chapters ago? Well you just said Omigods so I win! Yayyy! Oh and this chapter is in my point of view for now.**

Annabeth's phone beeped. We were still behind the bush watching Thalia and Nico and I do not feel like getting caught! "Turn it off!" I hissed. She glared at me and responded, "It's my alarm you Seaweed Brain! Time to go back to Aphrodite's. She should be heading back in about twenty minutes." I nodded and held up my index as if to say one minute. She looked at me with an expression that probably said, 'What are you planning to do' while I crawled out from behind the bush to behind where Thalia and Nico were sitting on the bench. I breathed in a lot of air and put my head at the back of them.

"_Time to go back!" _I bellowed and my dear female cousin fell off the bench. She gave me a death glare mightier than all others and stalked up to me.

"Perseus Jackson, prepare for revenge." She ran off with Nico following behind. I received the finger from him and I laughed. Annabeth started walking back to Aphrodite's home and I jogged to catch up with her. She looked at me smiling and took my hand. Deciding to be a rebel I let go of her hand and picked her up bridal style.

"Percy! Put me down!" She giggled.

"Nope!" I chuckled popping the 'p.' after a few minutes she stopped squirming and put her head on my chest. "I love you so much my Wise Girl." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Don't ever forget it. Also," She stopped talking and I looked at her questioningly. "It is because I love you that I'm doing this…." She twisted out of my arms ninja style and started sprinting up to the palace.

"Annabeth!" I called breathing heavily, "You are so in for it!" She stopped suddenly and I banged into her. "Jerk," I mumbled but then I looked at our creation. In one word, it looked absolutely beautiful. Toilet paper was stung everywhere and make up on the windows with shaved glorious pets peeping through the windows. I heard Aphrodite fawning over how good Clarisse and Travis looked and I pulled Annabeth into a bush. Funny how were in a lot of those today huh? Hopefully the rest of the camp was in position too.

"Sweethearts, you guys look beautiful! Now let's go inside my palace so I can teach you how to strut shall we?" She spoke in such a sweet voice I almost puked. They were over the hill now, one look and Aphrodite will see her definitely extreme home makeover. She's turning her head and: "_**Oh my Ares what the Hades happened to my palace?**_" She bellowed. I bet the mortals down in New York heard her. Oh Annabeth just got text I read over her shoulder.

_From: Sally Jackson_

_Annabeth, I sense Aphrodite just saw her palace._

_She needs to keep it down, all mortals just heard_

_That and are suspicious._

Yep, my suspicions are confirmed. The love goddess just went inside and I heard a loud, but thankfully a lot quieter shriek. Then I heard a sob, "My poor babies!" I expected it to be a dog but then as I looked through the window she was holding lipstick stubs. I laughed, how predictable.

Annabeth jabbed my side with her elbow and I had to stop from crying out in pain. "Percy, its time!" I nodded and with all the power I could muster I willed about well, a lot of water to come and flood her home. "Run!" My girlfriend screamed and everyone ran to the elevator. My vacation officially started.

**Annabeth's POV**

That was hilarious! Teach her to mess with my relationship, or anyone else's, again. Percy and I said our goodbyes and started walking back to where we were staying. It was about 6 pm and I asked Seaweed Brain what he wanted to do for dinner. "I don't know. You pick Annabeth, it doesn't really matter."

"Fine then I guesses we are going to the main restaurant here. It has many different kinds of food so everyone's happy!" I responded happily. "I mean it is a buffet with every kind of food you can imagine from every country." He nodded and I started planning what I wanted to eat. _Spaghetti, sushi, egg rolls…._

"Wise Girl we are here!" The large golden doors opened and a waitress greeted us.

"Welcome to 'Countries Unite!' Follow me right this way."

Dinner was really good. I had a little from every country while Percy had: wait for it….

Sushi, spaghetti, and tacos- How original right? Yeah I know but he's Percy. When we made it back to the house I grabbed my pj's and went to my bathroom to change. What I changed into was a gray silk pajama shirt (Tank top), and gray silk mini shorts. I know, I'm a tease but from the words of the Celibacy club on Glee: 'It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing.'

When I came into the room Percy was on his bed in SpongeBob pajama pants and no shirt. Humph, guess he watches Glee too. Anyway, Percy looked at me and his jaw dropped. Literally, I mean his mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I smirked. I shook my hair on the way to my bed for effect and swung my hips. I wasn't paying attention and Percy grabbed me around my waist and pulled my down onto his bed.

"Come here you little tease!" He laughed. He threw me onto his bed and stared tickling me. I pulled him down and kissed him because, well who wouldn't? He kissed me back passionately and when I remembered that he was ticking me previously I pulled away.

"Say you're sorry for tickling me or I am going to go to bed." I pouted knowing he will give in sometime.

He did what I least expected. "Fine go to bed. I will never apologize!" He yelled jokingly and went under his covers laughing fake evilly. I went to my bed knowing that this will be the best vacation ever.

**Author's Note: I know crappy chapter but I am working on a new story for Percy Jackson probably entitled: Nico's Wacky Adventures. It is going to be a series of one-shots about Nico being an idiot unless I change my mind. The first one or two chapters will be posted later hopefully so yeah, check that out and review! (Hint: Put me on author alert if you want to read the Nico story!)**

**REVIEW CUZ YOU LOVE ME! And the same person reviewed for the last chapter so no recommendations sorry.**


End file.
